Nico puri♥Joshi dou
Niko puri♥Joshi dou (にこぷり♥女子道 lit. Nico puri♥Caminho/Trajeto Feminino) é um CD bônus cantado por Yazawa Nico. A música é destaque em TV Love Live! Anime Blu-ray 5, que está incluído na versão de edição limitada do lançamento quinto Blu-ray. Foi lançado em 26 de julho de 2013. A canção foi escrita por Hata Aki, composta por Enami Tetsushi, e arranjado por Yamamoto Yusuke. Tracks # Niko puri♥Joshi dou (にこぷり♥女子道) # Niko puri♥Joshi dou (にこぷり♥女子道) (Off Vocal) Audio Vídeos LANTIS PV Letras Rōmaji= Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! nikoniko Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~ GIRL!! Kimegao kibishiku tsuikyuu Arittake no jounetsu o sasagete Tadoritsuita ＼raburii／ Kansei sareta hohoemi Niko ♡ niko un! Zettai makenai Chiyahoya sa retai dakeja Kokorozashi hiku sugiru ne hantaai Todonotsumari ＼raburii／ Kanpekina Uinku miserun Niko ♡ niko un! Saikou!! Shiawase o todoke masho kono shunkan o Nikoniko no Mirakuru Kimari-sugi YEAH! YEAH! Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ookiku maware nikoniko todoke Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ita-sa mo honki warui ka honki-sa Sore ga ni kono 「joshi-dou」 Uru me de nagashime goukaku Tobikiri no aijou ageru wa Kobore-sou na ＼kyuutii／ Mamoritaku naru hazudeshu Niko ♡ niko hai! Touzen makenai Dogimagi sasechau gomen Miryokuteki sonna yada na shitteruu Tomedonakute ＼kyuutii／ Ubaitaku naru kuchibiru Niko ♡ niko hai! Kinshi!! Shiawase o tsukamanakya sou jiriki de Nikoniko wa buki yo Uwamuite YEAH! YEAH! Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Chiitchai Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko Ookina yume mo nikoniko kanau? Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Chiitchai Dakishimete mite yo pyon pyoko Samukute joutou samui ko wa tsuyoi Korezo ni kono 「joshi-dou」 (Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! nikoniko Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~ GIRL!!) Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ookiku maware nikoniko todoke Pyon pyoko pyonpyon! Kaawaii Kaminoke ga hanete pyon pyoko Ita-sa mo honki warui ka honki-sa Sore ga ni kono 「joshi-dou」 Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! nikoniko Niko puri nikoniko niko puri YEAH! Puriti~ GIRL!! |-| Kanji= にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!! キメ顔きびしく追及 ありったけの情熱を捧げて たどりついた＼らぶりー／ 完成されたほほえみ にこ♡にこ うん!絶対負けない ちやほやされたいだけじゃ こころざし低すぎるね はんたーい とどのつまり＼らぶりー／ 完璧なウインク見せるん にこ♡にこ うん!最高!! 幸せを届けましょ この瞬間を にこにこのミラクル 決まりすぎ YEAH! YEAH! ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 大きくまわれ にこにこ届け ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 痛さも本気 悪いか本気さ それが にこの「女子道」 ウル眼で流し目合格 とびっきりの愛情あげるわ こぼれそうな＼きゅーてぃー／ 守りたくなるはずでしゅ にこ♡にこ はい!当然負けない どぎまぎさせちゃうごめん 魅力的そんなやだな 知ってるー とめどなくて＼きゅーてぃー／ 奪いたくなるくちびる にこ♡にこ はい!禁止!! 幸せをつかまなきゃ そう自力で にこにこは武器よ 上向いて YEAH! YEAH! ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!ちーっちゃいっ 抱きしめてみてよ ぴょんぴょこ 大きな夢も にこにこ叶う? ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!ちーっちゃいっ 抱きしめてみてよ ぴょんぴょこ 寒くて上等 寒いコは強い これぞ にこの「女子道」 (にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!!) ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 大きくまわれ にこにこ届け ぴょんぴょこぴょんぴょん!かーわいいっ 髪の毛がはねて ぴょんぴょこ 痛さも本気 悪いか本気さ それが にこの「女子道」 にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! にこにこ にこぷりにこにこ にこぷり YEAH! ぷりてぃ～GIRL!! |-| Tradução= Nico bonita! Sorria, sorria! Nico linda! Yeah! Sorria! Nico bonita! Sorria, sorria! Nico linda! YEAH! MENINA Bonita!! Eu estudo vigorosamente como fazer poses de rosto. Vou te dar a minha paixão mais especial! Eu finalmente cheguei a ser adorável Com um sorriso perfeito Sorriso♡Sorriso que nunca irei perder! Simplesmente querer ser mimada é uma baixa motivação, sério! No final, eu só quero ser adorável! Eu vou te mostrar minha piscadela aperfeiçoada Sorriso♡Sorriso É o melhor! Vamos dar-lhe a felicidade, nesta hora agora é meu sorriso, o sorriso do milagre! Tem bem decidido! YEAH! YEAH! Pular, pular pular! Tão fofa~ Meu cabelo também tem ondas, pular pular! Girar e girar, meu sorriso sorriso vai chegar até você! Pulo, pular pular! Tão fofo~ Meu cabelo também tem ondas, pular pular! Minha dor também é real, bom ou mau, é real. É a jornada feminina da Nico! Olhos de cachorrinho e depois um olhar sedutor ... Vitória! Te darei meu amor especial! Muito fofinha!! Agora você se sente assistindo de cima de mim, né? Sorriso♡Sorriso SIM! Eu nunca vou perder! Desculpa estou fazendo tão nervosO Eu sei que você não me quer muito apelante Sem duvida sou uma fofinha! Sorriso♡Sorriso sim! Não permitido! I have to earn my happiness on my own! My smile smile is my weapon! Look up, YEAH! YEAH! Eu tenho que valer a felicidade em eu próprio! Meu Sorriso♡Sorriso é minha arma! Veja, YEAH! YEAH! Pular, pular pular! Tão pequena~ Tente me dar um abraço, pula pulo! Será que meu sorriso♡Sorriso também garante meu maior sonho? Pular, pular pular! Tão pequena~ Tente me dar um abraço, pula pulo! Agido frio? Ótimo! Meninas frias são forte. Isso também é jornada feminina da Nico! (Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! Yeah! Smile! Nico pretty! Smile, smile! Nico pretty! YEAH! Pretty GIRL!!) ((Nico bonita! Sorria, sorria! Nico linda! Yeah! Sorria! Nico bonita! Sorria, sorria! Nico linda! YEAH! MENINA Bonita)) Meu cabelo também tem ondas, pular pular! Girar e girar, meu sorriso sorriso vai chegar até você! Pulo, pular pular! Tão fofo~ Meu cabelo também tem ondas, pular pular! Minha dor também é real, bom ou mau, é real. É a jornada feminina da Nico! Nico bonita! Sorria, sorria! Nico linda! Yeah! Sorria! Nico bonita! Sorria, sorria! Nico linda! YEAH! MENINA Bonita!! Categoria:Solos Categoria:Solos µ's Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's